Serenity
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata berusaha mengungkapkan unek-uneknya kepada Naruto, dan ternyata berakhir dengan kurang baik. Bagi Hinata yang sedang sensitif, hal itu sudah cukup untuk membawanya ke makam Neji guna menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya. Tak dinyana, ada pria yang begitu mirip dengan Neji muncul di hadapannya. Hantu, atau? [semi-canon, setelah Sanctuary]


**Naruto** **and** **NANA** **Crossovers** —semi-canon ( **AR** ) | **OoC?** | **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto** \- **NANA** milik **Ai Yazawa** | author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam penulisan fanfiksi ini, selain kesenangan menulis |

.

.

 **Serenity….**

.

.

"Naruto- _kun_ …."

"Ya? Ada apa, Hinata?"

Naruto urung bangkit untuk membereskan alat makan kotor seusai makan lantaran Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Biasanya ia dan Hinata akan mencuci bersama, atau bergantian, dengan catatan ia sedang tidak ada misi. Seperti malam ini, ia menyelesaikan misinya lebih awal dan dapat pulang sore tadi.

Dan sekarang Hinata terlihat sedang berusaha keras untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya selepas kegiatan santap malam ini. Entah apa yang hendak dikatakan hingga tampak begitu berat untuk diungkapkan. Dengan iseng ia menaikkan kedua alisnya, isyarat bahwa ia menagih Hinata untuk segera berkata-kata.

" _Ano_ … sampai kapan kita akan tinggal di sini?"

"Hah?"

" _E_ - _etto_ … belakangan aku merasa cepat lelah jika harus naik turun tangga. Aku ingin pindah."

Sejenak Hinata menunduk takut, kemudian berusaha tetap memandang sepasang mata biru Naruto saat berbicara, "Aku tahu Naruto- _kun_ juga ingin mandiri, jadi aku tidak akan meminta bantuan dari klan. Aku memiliki tabungan pribadi."

Naruto termenung. Lebih kurang ia mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata. Ia lantas menghela napas pelan, sedikit menyembunyikannya dari Hinata agar istrinya itu tidak berpikir bahwa ia sedikit keberatan membicarakan topik ini, meskipun kenyataannya memang demikian.

Ia ingin menghargai Hinata yang telah berusaha untuk mengungkapkannya. Setidaknya Hinata berani untuk menyatakan unek-unek pertama dalam rumah tangga yang baru dilalui bersamanya.

Namun secara tiba-tiba ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak mengerti. Tak tahu mengapa Hinata terkesan menjadi agak manja, tidak seperti biasanya yang senantiasa _nrima_. Sebelum menikah pun Hinata telah sepakat dan bersedia untuk sementara tinggal di apartemennya yang memang tidak luas.

"Jadi … tidak bisakah kita membeli rumah, atau tanah—dan mulai membangunnya?"

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi, bersabarlah."

Naruto berdiri dan membawa tumpukan peralatan kotornya ke bak cuci di meja dapur.

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa menunggu lama, Naruto- _kun_ —atau aku…,"

Gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti, membiarkan air kran mengucur deras tanpa perhatian.

"—atau aku … untuk sementara akan menumpang di rumah—"

"Terserah."

Hinata tidak percaya kata keramat itu dapat meluncur dari mulut Naruto. Matanya mendadak berembun mendapati Naruto seakan tak peduli padanya dan melanjutkan kegiatan mencucinya.

"Terserah jika kau memang tidak bisa bersabar."

Padahal kamar Hinata di kediaman Hyuuga juga berada di lantai dua, tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan tetap tinggal di apartemennya ini. Naruto jadi sulit untuk memahami gagasan Hinata.

"Tapi aku akan tetap di sini."

Dengan itu Hinata benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan air matanya. Ia berbalik pergi sebelum Naruto dapat melihat wajahnya yang telah basah. Jika biasanya ia akan mengadu pada bantalnya ketika berselisih kecil dengan Naruto, kali ini ia berlari keluar apartemen. Tanpa mengindahkan guruh yang sesekali terdengar, pertanda akan turun hujan pertama menjelang musim panas.

Naruto bahkan tidak menahannya, atau mencoba untuk sekadar membujuknya. Justru sebaliknya, Naruto bersikap masa bodoh padanya.

Apa benar yang didesuskan sebagian orang, bahwa Naruto terpaksa menerima cintanya yang bahkan lebih lama dari separuh usianya?

Apa Naruto tidak benar-benar telah mencintainya saat menikahinya?

Benarkah omongan yang menyatakan bahwa Naruto rela bersamanya dan bertekad menjaganya hanya demi memenuhi janji kepada Neji?

.

.

.

"Mungkin benar—aku memang tidak pantas untuknya, hingga tidak layak untuk diperjuangkan…."

Kepala Hinata terkulai lemas, bertumpu pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas nisan Neji. Bahunya bergetar, sama sekali tidak menahan isak tangisnya. Kegelapan tidak menyurutkan nyalinya untuk mendatangi pekuburan. Apalagi sinar bulan terhalangi mendung, sehingga tidak dapat menerangi malam ini. Semilir angin yang berembus melewati tengkuknya pun tak ia hiraukan.

"Tapi kali ini rasanya aku memang terlalu menuntutnya. Alasanku tentu tidak dapat ku jadikan sebagai pembenaran atas sikapku yang memaksa. Aku sungguh bersalah padanya."

"Tuntutan seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Seperti … permintaanku yang keras untuk memiliki rumah sendiri. Aku senang membayangkan anak-anak kami dapat bermain dengan leluasa di halaman rumah kami yang luas."

"Aa—ternyata masalah rumah tangga—"

"I-iya…."

Hinata mulai merasakan keanehan, kendati ia belum yakin dengan apa yang dialaminya. Secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya menggigil pelan, namun bukan disebabkan oleh isakannya yang bahkan telah terhenti. Bulu kuduknya meremang ketika dirasakannya ada seseorang yang semakin mendekat.

"Seorang pria yang berani memutuskan untuk menikah, seharusnya juga bisa memberikan _stability_ untuk wanitanya—entah dari sisi keuangan, atau lain-lainnya."

Takut-takut ia menegakkan tubuhnya. Sepasang mata pucatnya menemukan sepasang kaki berlapis sepatu cokelat mengilap. Dan yang paling penting, kaki-kaki itu menapak di tanah.

Jadi, tidak mungkin hantu, kan?

Yakin tidak ada yang perlu ditakutinya, ia membawa pandangannya semakin naik,

"N-Neji … _niisan_?"

" _Mattaku_ —Neji lagi?"

Sosok pria tinggi berambut gelap panjang itu menggumam kesal. Bagaikan refleks, Hinata pelan-pelan bangkit berdiri disertai beliak matanya.

Tinggi pria di hadapannya terlihat tidak kurang dari 180 senti, kira-kira selisihnya dengan Neji lebih dari 10 senti, dan tampak lebih dewasa.

Apakah roh dari seseorang yang telah meninggal masih dapat tumbuh?

Ia melupakan rasa sungkannya ketika tangannya terulur untuk menjamah wujud pria di depannya. Bahu tegap itu tersentuh tangannya. Sensasi kain dengan bahan seperti beledu yang teraba jemarinya. Sosok yang menyerupai Neji ini benar-benar nyata.

"Ehem!"

Hinata baru tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dehaman itu cukup untuk mengejutkannya.

"Sebenarnya siapa Neji?"

Ragu-ragu Hinata menundukkan pandangannya, menunjuk batu pusara di depan ujung kakinya.

"Ah—jadi ini yang dimaksud gugur?" Pria itu kembali menggumam.

Hinata masih ingin meyakinkan penglihatannya, atensinya sukar teralih dari si gondrong. Ia hampir yakin bahwa pria yang dihadapnya adalah Neji jika tak melihat sepasang mata gelap itu.

"M-maaf, ternyata saya salah kira—Anda bukan mendiang sepupu saya—"

"Hm? Kalau Neji ini sepupumu, kau pasti tahu siapa wanita yang pernah dilamar olehnya, kan?"

"Dilamar?" Suara Hinata melirih.

Setahunya hanya Tenten, satu-satunya wanita yang selama ini bisa dekat dengan Neji, selain dirinya dan Hanabi yang merupakan sepupu—yang justru akan ganjil jika hubungan tidak baik.

Apakah mungkin Tenten yang dimaksud oleh pria ini?

"Namanya siapa?" Hinata ingin memastikan.

"Kalau tahu, tentu aku akan menyertakan namanya saat bertanya."

Hinata mengangguk kaku karena ia pun tidak yakin dengan terkaannya. Semasa hidupnya Neji jarang terbuka kepadanya, malah cenderung tertutup dan menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri.

"Rambutnya cokelat, lurus, panjang. Dilihat dari matanya, sepertinya dia berasal dari rumpun mata sipit."

Kini Hinata mulai yakin. Dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan, sangat menggambarkan fisik Tenten.

"Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh—agar dipertemukan kembali dengan wanita itu. Rupanya sekarang aku berhasil masuk ke dunia di mana dia berasal."

Pria asing itu terlihat begitu yakin setelah membaca sederet nama yang diukir di batu nisan Neji. Dan Hinata tidak menemukan adanya bahaya mengancam ataupun sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Saya bisa mengantarkan Anda mendatangi tempat tinggal Tenten- _san_."

"Hm … jadi namanya Tenten…." Pria itu lantas tersadar akan sesuatu, "Omong-omong, aku Ichinose Takumi."

Hinata menjabat tangan yang terulur padanya, "Hyuuga—ah, Uzumaki Hinata."

.

.

.

"Takumi- _san_ …."

Hinata jadi sangsi, merasa bahwa keputusannya kurang tepat dengan membawa Takumi mendatangi apartemen Tenten. Dapat dilihatnya Tenten yang lebih tampak seperti syok berat daripada senang begitu mendapati kedatangan Takumi. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak kepada Tenten.

Tenten memeluk perutnya yang sedikit gendut ketika Takumi mengarahkan pandangannya ke sana. Hinata hampir menyimpulkan satu hal, namun ia sadar tak patut untuk turut campur. Akhirnya ia mundur teratur, memberikan ruang bagi keduanya untuk berbicara empat mata.

Dan ia tidak punya pilihan selain pulang—kembali ke apartemen Naruto.

Benaknya terasa kosong. Titik-titik air yang menjatuhi puncak kepalanya membuat pikirannya kian _blank_. Ia merasa sungguh kekanakan, bisa-bisa rasa suka Naruto berkurang lantaran sikapnya yang seperti ini. Langkahnya sedikit terseok, antara ingin dan tak ingin untuk kembali.

Ragu-ragu ia mendorong pintu apartemen Naruto, menciptakan derit logam yang membuat giginya ngilu. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah sosok tinggi Naruto yang berjalan hilir mudik sebelum terhenti setelah menyadari kepulangannya.

Tampang cemas Naruto yang sempat dilihatnya, serta-merta mengeras.

"Beraninya kau menekan _chakra_ -mu," gerutu Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata setelah meraih handuk kering, "Kau sampai basah kuyup begini, memangnya kau ingin sakit?"

"M-maaf…."

Hinata malah menangis tatkala Naruto mengeringkan rambut panjangnya yang basah karena hujan. Mata dan hidungnya memerah, selain disebabkan rasa dingin yang menyergapnya. Ia melupakan bajunya yang juga basah, lantas menubruk Naruto dalam satu dekapan erat, menumpahkan air matanya di dada bidang sang suami.

"Malam ini tidurlah lebih awal, besok aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Hinata mengangguk patuh. Namun ia belum mau melepaskan pelukannya, terlebih Naruto balas memeluknya dengan sepasang lengan hangat yang seakan mengayominya. Dan mendapatkan perlakuan yang demikian lembut dari Naruto, sanggup membuatnya menitikkan tangis bahagia.

.

.

.

"N-Naruto- _kun_ … ini…."

"Ya." Hanya dengan menatap ametis Hinata yang berbinar, Naruto seperti dapat menangkap kata-kata yang hendak diungkapkan oleh istrinya itu, "Ini adalah rumah yang akan segera kita huni. Maaf tidak meminta pendapatmu untuk model dan tatanannya. Awalnya aku ingin memberimu kejutan."

Hinata menggeleng pelan disertai senyum senang, meyakinkan Naruto bahwa itu tak masalah baginya. Lalu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada bangunan setengah jadi yang sudah tampak megahnya. Halaman yang dipijaknya pun lumayan luas untuk ditambah taman. Pasti juga lega untuk dijadikan tempat bermain anak-anaknya kelak.

"Kau ingin masuk untuk melihatnya?"

Anggukan senang Hinata membuahkan cengiran di bibir Naruto. Digamitnya tangan Hinata, dibimbingnya menaiki tangga rendah menuju pintu masuk bakal rumahnya. Lantainya yang bercorak kayu memberikan kesan hangat yang menyenangkan, sungguh nyaman. Hinata merasa akan cepat betah di sana.

"Kaupikir kenapa selama ini aku lebih sering membawamu ke kedai ramen daripada ke restoran mahal?" Naruto merangkul bahu Hinata, membawanya memeriksa setiap sisi bangunan, "Aku harus rajin menabung agar bisa lekas-lekas menyiapkan ini untukmu dan anak-anak kita."

" _Arigatou_ …."

Hinata serasa kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan ucapan terima kasih saja belum cukup untuk menyatakan rasa syukurnya.

Sejatinya bukan _stability_ dalam keuangan yang paling ia inginkan, meskipun mungkin ia butuhkan, pun demi anak-anaknya. Namun baginya yang lebih penting adalah _serenity_ —ketenteraman dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Barangkali stabilitas dalam artian keseimbangan yang dibutuhkan keluarga kecilnya untuk mencapai kedamaian tersebut.

Misalnya saja…,

Saat ia memasak, Naruto akan membantu mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor.

Ketika Naruto bekerja, ia yang akan membersihkan rumah.

Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang biasa ia lakukan secara bersama-sama dengan Naruto, maupun yang ia bagi berdua.

Seharusnya itu sudah dapat disebut sebagai stabilitas, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Takumi.

Semakin membuatnya tersadar bahwa hanya Naruto yang dapat memberinya _stability_ sekaligus _serenity_ dalam hidupnya.

"Aku harap Naruto- _kun_ juga merasakan kesenangan yang sama denganku."

Diraihnya telapak tangan Naruto yang terasa lebar dalam genggamannya. Lalu ditempelkannya ke perutnya yang rata.

Naruto memang tidak peka, dan mungkin karena ini adalah yang pertama, sehingga suaminya itu kurang tanggap dengan maksudnya.

Ia lantas mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto, sedikit berjinjit untuk membisikkan kabar bahagia itu tepat di telinga.

.

.

.

 **END** —


End file.
